NaziBroZ: The Last
Synopsis Scene One NaziBroZ: The Last opens on a conversation between Himmler and Fegelein. The two discuss Himmler's plans to leave Hitler's Compound. Yodel, commander of the fast food division in Hitler's Compound, asks Hitler about his plans moving forward. Hitler reveals that he will accompany JRC, The Fresh Prince of Devon, and Euan to fight Schofield. Hitler plans to leave Alex for Ben and Jay as he is currently weakened after being shot (to death) in Vietnam. Schofield at this time is hiding in a Business District in Upper Manhattan, NY. Hitler is confident in his defeat of Schofield as he has recently mastered the Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu. Yodel asks the Fuhrer what he will do if he is once again bent over and fucked in the ass. Hitler begins to verbally abuse a poor scottish boy named Dylan off-screen. Scene Two The second scene opens on a tracking shot of Miami Beach, Alex's current location, at around 10am. Multiple Organisations are trying to collect the bounty on Alex's head. Jay and Ben are attempting to flee the local police force, who began shooting at Jay when they noticed he was half-black, during the chase they run into some Jamaican Drug Dealers who are also trying to capture Alex. Jay makes a really cool handbrake turn and shoots several of the Jamaican Drug Dealers. Chaos breaks out in the streets of Miami Beach, Jay and Ben are both dragged into a fire fight with the Jamaicans and the Police. Jay and Ben demonstrate their ultimate ninja training during the fight and manage to kill several Jamaicans. In the chaos Alex flees in a black jeep, but is pursued by Ben and Jay as well as an angry Jamaican. During the chase Ben and Jay begin to argue after Ben almost shoots the car radiator. Later during the chase a boat suddenly hits Ben and Jay's car, killing them instantly. A sad photo montage follows. Scene Three Hitler in a rush to leave his compound is pulled aside by Burgdoff who tells him that Steiner has bad news from Miami. Hitler is angered by the news that Ben had gotten himself and Jay impaled by a speedboat while chasing Alex. Hitler is also informed that the USA has declared war on Germany, essentially starting WW3. A secret super weapon down South is mentioned, but Hitler is too angry and leaves immediately. Scene Four Jack Higgins is being interviewed about the carnage left by Jay and Ben after they chased Alex through Miami. Jack being Jack interrupts the reporter to shout "Fuck 'er right in the pussy." What Jack doesn't expect is that this interruption causes the outbreak of a montage parody, later revealed to be caused by the Shaq-Tailed-Fox. After surviving the montage with severe head trauma Jack Higgins is dancing on a railway in a delusional state, he is then hit by Thomas the Tank Engine and is killed instantly. Scene Five New York Airport at around 6pm. Alex is now believed to have fled to Vietnam and gone into hiding. Schofield is unaware that Hitler, Euan and JRC are arriving in New York via Cargo Plane. The trio plan to ambush him with a flurry of new Jutsu. Hitler confronts Schofield and distracts him while Euan and JRC approach, Hitler initiates the Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu and clones himself, JRC and Euan. The hundreds of clones attack Schofield. Schofield is too strong however and manages to use his newly learnt Jutsu to defeat Hitler, Euan and JRC, but only barely enough to escape. Scene Six The Diddler appears for the first time in the film and has taken Ben captive after finding him barely alive in the wreckage of his car. The Diddler castrates Ben as a sacrifice to the Dark Court. This is later revealed to be attributed to the Cripple Curse. The Diddler then boards a train to Saigon after he is done diddling Ben. Scene Seven Alex is seen waiting in a subway station in Vietnam. The Diddler appears as if from nowhere and confronts Alex and declares his intention to kill him as he has strayed from his true path, The Diddler offers to spare Alex if he joins the Cripple Corporation, but Alex refuses. The two men clash violently and in the chaos Alex is pinned to a wall by The Diddler and he is viciously molested. The Diddler then pins Alex to a rail track and waits for a subway car to arrive. Alex panics and is able to use an unknown Jutsu to push The Diddler off of himself. The Diddler appears to be hit by the train, but is later seen stepping off the subway, resuming chase with Alex. Scene Eight Schofield is seen lying in the snow praying to Gaben. This scene appears to be a dream sequence, but that is open to speculation. Schofield is warned by Gaben that Alex is at The Diddler's (Dr Strangelove) command and that Alex has been sent to dispose of Hitler's best assassins. Scene Nine The Diddler has cursed Alex and he intends to eliminate Hitler's Third Reich and claim the world for himself. Alex is on his way to dispose of Hitler's best assassins. In JRC and Euan's Training Quarters a robed Alex walks in and Jay and Euan take up combat positions. Alex overcome by The Cripple Curse cuts down JRC and Euan in a mere few seconds. Scene Ten Hitler uses a reanimation Jutsu to bring Ben, Jay, Dylan and Hubert back to life. This scene, often referred to as "The Faggots Assemble" is considered to be one of Alexander's best uses of Deus Ex Machina. Scene Eleven Hitler is angered by the news that Dylan has eaten the entirety of the compound's food supply. Hubert is blamed for leaving the fridge unlocked and is dismissed for the moment as Jay walks in. Jay informs Hitler that Alex has fallen into the control of The Diddler and has killed JRC and Euan. Jay confesses that he is gay for Fegelein and Hitler is outraged as Fegelein adds another member to his harem. Also Hitler plans to make Alex and Schofield kill each other. In this scene Ben is revealed as being part of the Illuminati. Scene Twelve A news stream from Ghana is played in which Nelson Mandela is killed. Two alien overlords plot to destroy the world in 2016. A PSA plays reminding citizens of Ghana to smoke weed everyday. The Ebola outbreak claims the life of Robin Williams. A plane flew by Jihadi John crashes into the Ghana President. A black child is brutally murdered by an alien. Scene Thirteen Having learned of Alex's betrayal Schofield flies to Euan and Jay's destroyed training base to confront Alex. During a gripping and intense duel the base turns to chaos and lava begins pouring into the engine rooms (Not sure if this logical leap is Alex's bad writing or George Lucas being a retard.) Alex and Schofield clash on a long pipe high above the destruction. After a long battle Schofield cleaves Alex's arm straight off and leaves him to die. After Schofield declares his love for his brother Alex burns alive and Schofield flees the Training Base. Scene Fourteen The world now without a Bro to protect it is thrown into chaos, even Kansas is forced to shut down. However there is one small glimmer of hope in the darkness. In the afterlife Alex meets with The Diddler once again and the film ends. Category:Main Category:God Tier